The Hidden Friend
by DesertSpider
Summary: Kagome had known about the Kingsman long before she was recruited into it. Being Friends with Merlin. So when she gets a call from an old friend telling her that she's being recruited for help semi surprised and even less pleased when she learns about Chester King still being Arthur, but she accepts to help. But she is surprised to find her friend there as a recruit no less.


Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN!

* * *

She sat at the table waiting for the man that called her, taking a sip of her water she sighed. Checking her phone, realizing that she was an hour early. Letting out a puff of breath she waved over a waiter.

"Can I have a pint please" She asked the waiter who only nodded giving her a flirtatious smile. Causing her to wince when he turned around. Hearing a chuckle coming from behind her, she turned her head. Raising a brow at the men behind her who stood behind her, as they moved to sit across from her. "You're early."

"So are you."

After they had revived their drinks they sat in silence for a few moments. Before the she decided to break the silence. "Why did you call me?"  
the man gave a sigh before leaning forwards and placing his his clasped hands on the table. "Lancelot is dead." His voice was grim. Not that she blamed him, Lancelot had only been replaced seventeen years ago. Giving a sigh she leaned back in her chair "And you want me with the new recruits, Is this your request or Arthur? Because if this is Arthur i'm not doing it." Her eyes narrowed her eyes at the mention of Arthur not that the man blamed her, after what had happened back then. Shaking his head he took a sip of his pint before answering her. "No this is me, Arthur has no idea that you are still alive, and besides i'm sure you want in on the fun. Galahad is bringing in Lee's son."

She raised a brow at the last part before nodding her head and finishing her pint. "I'll do it Merlin." Merlin smiled at her and nodded his head. "Thanks Kagome."

* * *

Kagome was the first candidate to show. Shaking her head as she watched the other candidates arrive. She immediately spotted Arthur's candidate, it was easy to tell that she, most to the other candidate's where prim and proper. Doing a quick head count she realized that they were one short. Standing at the side of the room she waited for Merlin to come.

Hearing the door open she raised her head. Her eyes widened when she saw Eggsy and Merlin walk through the door. As Merlin gave his speech she noticed that the other candidates except Eggsy, where looking at her in confusion, not understanding why she was not in the line with them and why Merlin had not said anything to her about proper form. As Merlin finished his speech he turned to look at her as he walked out, giving her a nod as he walked out to which she returned.

Pushing herself off the wall she made her way to Eggsy who was being interrogated by Arthur's recruit and some others, she was about to step in when another recruit did, telling them off. Kagome smiled mockingly at the way the men acted as she told them off. Watching as another women came by and told Eggsy to ignore them. Hearing the girl tell Eggsy that the body bags on the beds was just a military scare tacit she snorted which caused the two to turn and look at her. Eggsy's eyes widened at the sight of her. Raising her hand she gave a wave while smiling. "Hey Eggsy"

"Kage's what are you doing here." he asked in shock. The girl she heard introduced as Roxy looked between them in confusion. Kagome continued her smile as she walked over and sat on Eggsy's bed feet up on the one beside it, staking claim on it in the process. "I could ask you the same thing." Eggsy gave a laugh at her response knowing that, that was going to be the best answer he got out of her. Turning his head to Roxy he placed a hand on Kagome's shoulder. "Roxy this is my friend Kagome. Kagome this is Roxy." He watched as the two shook hands and smiled, knowing that the two would probably become friends.

* * *

Kagome watched the ceiling while the others slept, knowing that the first test would begin soon. After a few moments she heard water start to raise, giving a smile knowing that this would be fun.

Eggsy felt the water and shoot up flipping the light switch in the process, the others soon followed. Looking over he saw Kagome leaning against a wall with a smile on her face, raising a brow at that, before filing it to the back of his mind, to focus on getting out before he drowned.

Kagome quietly swam over to the window and looked at it knowingly with the smile never leaving her face, reaching over she tapped it lightly and nodded before turning her head to look for Eggsy. Spotting him trying to open the door, as she started to turn her head back to the window she saw that Amelia was floating. Turning back to look at the window with narrow eyes, the smile had left her face when she saw Amelia. Placing her feet on the wall she pushed herself off and swam quickly to where Amelia was, knowing that the others were too focused on their own hides to help her.

As she reached Amelia, Eggsy swam passed her to focused on the mirror at the other end of the room. Grabbing Amelia she angled her head towards her and breathed in. Pulling away she saw that Eggsy had began to punch the mirror. Grabbing Amelia she quickly swam back to the mirror and angled herself so that she came out first, so that Amelia was cushioned by her body.

Kagome let out a gasp as she hit the floor, which was quickly followed by Amelia's weight on her as well. Rolling herself over gently she placed Amelia on the ground for a moment before she sat up and focused on making sure the girl was okay. Everyone around her was quiet as they watched Kagome. Eggsy moved over to where Kagome was to see if he could help. Feeling bad because in the process of trying to find a way out, he knew that he had ignored everyone else in the room.

Kagome stopped CPR after a moment realizing that Amelia was gone. Pushing herself away from the girl she stood up and walked to the door. Seeing this Merlin decided that he should interrupt. "Good work for spotting that was a two way mirror. And Roxy and Charlie good work for getting that pipe into the toilet, if you do that you have an infinite air supply. But as far as I am concerned all of you but Kagome Failed the test. Team work, and you all failed that. All of you saw Kagome look around to make sure everyone was at the air supply, you all saw her go back for Amelia, yet non of you decided to help, and Eggsy you swam right passed her. So yes all of you failed. You all may go." Merlin said and followed Kagome out.


End file.
